Why Should I?
by Hisshan93
Summary: Quinn was always told she had to hate the Berry family; but she could never bring herself to do so.
1. Chapter 1

Why Should I?

* * *

><p>I never understood why I was meant to hate her. She wasn't a bad person, she didn't come from a bad family. She seem perfect to me. But I was brought up to believe she and her fathers were bad people who should be hated and treated bad. But isn't love, love no matter what form it comes in? Doesn't God love everyone? I asked my mom that once; <em>"Why mummy? Why is her family bad? I don't understand, God loves everyone, that's what Father Joshua says" a six year old Quinn asked her mother. The older blonde looked unsure how to answer her young daughter. "That is a smart question, princess." Her father, Russell, answered sensing that his wife didn't want to hurt their youngest daughter, "But you see, what the Berries men are doing is a sin. And they are forcing Rachel to be part of it too." Russell explained, to a still disbelieving Quinn. <em>No matter how many times my daddy, or Father Joshua, had told me that the Berry family was sinful, I just couldn't believe it. I'd spent time at their home, completing a science project. Mr and Mr Berry, didn't seem sinful. They seemed like loving fathers who only wanted the best for their little diva.

"What are you thinking about?" Finn asked pulling me out of my inner thoughts. Finn, I'd almost forgotten about him, he wasn't the best boyfriend in the world, he didn't really listen to me, or remember important things, but he is kind, and handsome and, well, popular. He is star quarterback and I'm head cheerleader we are expected to date. But it was hard, because every time he kissed me, I thought of her.

"Nothing, I just kinda zoned out. Sorry, what were you saying?" I asked, not really bothered but I didn't want him to start asking questions.

"I was just asking if you wanted to go out for dinner on Friday night?" he mumbled, giving me those infamous puppy dog eyes.

"Sure that sounds good." I said trying to sound excited at the thought, "Shit… I forgot something from my locker. I'll see you in glee." I rush, quickly pecking his cheek and running off.

As I walked the crowded halls towards my locker, I spotted her. She was alone in the choir room like normal, she had her back to me, but I had no doubt it was her. Her gorgeous hair flowing down her back, hiding a baby blue blouse. An ever present short skirt that showed off her long, sexy legs. Why she covered them up with those knee high socks was beyond me. She seemed to be swaying in time to some music, no doubt singing along too. Before I knew what was happening my legs were taking towards the door. I silently opened it, taking in her amazingly power voice, she sounded like a goddess. But what is she singing. I couldn't work it out, needing to move closer, I slipped inside the room, to get in better ear shot.

**You're too important for anyone  
>You play the role of all you long to be<br>But I, I know who you really are  
>You're the one who cries when you're alone<strong>

Who is she singing about? If it wasn't for the subtle wording I'd think she was talking about herself. I wish she was singing this about me or to me. But she hates me. Not that I can blame her, all my 'friends' treat her like shit, and although I never join in, I never stop it.

**But where will you go  
>With no one left to save you from yourself<br>You can't escape  
>You can't escape<strong>

My god she is amazing. I have no doubt she will be one of the world's greatest ever Broadway stars one day. She is so beautiful, her voice is more powerful than any I've ever heard before. And her big brown eyes are so mesmerizing, she will captivate audience after audience with her emotion.

**You think that I can't see right through your eyes  
>Scared to death to face reality<br>No one seems to hear your hidden cries  
>You're left to face yourself alone<strong>

She's not even looking at me, but I feel like she is looking right into my soul as she sings, she sounds like she describing my life perfectly. But she couldn't possibly be singing this about me, there is no way. She just thinks I am some dumb blonde, cheerleading bimbo. Doesn't she?

**But where will you go**  
><strong>With no one left to save you from yourself<strong>  
><strong>You can't escape<strong>  
><strong>The truth<strong>  
><strong>I realize you're afraid<strong>  
><strong>But you can't abandon everyone<strong>  
><strong>You can't escape<strong>  
><strong>You don't want to escape<strong>

She was right, who ever this song was about it didn't matter because I knew that I couldn't escape life. I am gay and I am in love with Rachel Berry. But I could never tell her. She'd never feel the same way I do. I mean please, she spends her time making love sick eyes at MY boyfriend, in all fairness a boyfriend who was just my big gay beard, but she doesn't know that. **  
><strong>  
><strong>I'm so sick of speaking words that no one understands<br>Is it clear enough that you can't live your whole life all alone?  
>I can hear you in a whisper<br>But you can't even hear me screaming**

I hear her, no matter what she is saying, no matter how crazy she is being. How big a diva fit she is throwing, I always listen. I always have.

**Where will you go  
>With no one left to save you from yourself<br>You can't escape  
>The truth,<strong>

I turn to leave now, knowing if I am still there when she finishes I will have to talk to her, and I don't know if I could control myself around her. That is why I keep my distance. That's why I don't stop the hurtful names, or embarrassing slushies. Because she'd want friendship. But I knew I could never just be friends with the girl I loved so deeply.

**I realize you're afraid  
>But you can't reject the whole world<strong>

**You can't escape**

**You won't escape**

**You can't escape**

**You don't want to escape**

It was time I started moving on. Time I realise that Rachel, was never going to return my love. She wanted Finn, and I didn't care if she got him. Because I just wanted her. I'd give it all up for her, I'd give up my repressive family, my sort after popularity, my friends… I'd give it all up if she would just say those four little words….. 'I love you, too'.

* * *

><p>Song; 'Where will you go?' by Evanescence<p>

What do you think guys? My first fanfic. Continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer! I DO NOT own anything!

**Chapter includes mild course language. **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter two <span>

I could barely focus for the rest of the day. I'm pretty sure I even managed skipped a test during advance maths, but I just couldn't help it. As much as I know I should move on and get over Rachel, it's easier said than done. I am so sick and tired of ignoring who I am, I need to reveal the true me. But I am so scared, my parents will disown me, I will lose Finn, all my friends, my status at school. Maybe I could work up to it, tell a few people at a time.

But first I need to find a way to get through glee without getting to the point where I have to physically fight the urges to kiss her in front of everyone.

* * *

><p>Oh god, I wish he would just shut the fuck up. Finn is sat beside me going on and on about some stupid football play or anything. And I really could not care any less.<p>

"ARG! SHUT UP!" I yell. I didn't mean for it to come out, but I just can't take it anymore, he is just so annoying.

"Q?" Brittany whispers putting a hand on my shoulder, trying to calm me, but I've already reached my limit for today.

"I'm sorry B, but I just cannot take him anymore," I reply trying to convince her I am alright but gesturing wildly towards Finn as I talk. I'm not sure what is worse, Finn droning on and on, or that damn look he is giving me now, like I just kicked his puppy or something. I know i have two choices now, I could sit here and potentially saying something I might regret later, or I could pull a Berry styled diva storm out. Before I could make my decision Mr. Shue walked into the choir room.

"Hey guys, how is everyone today?" he asks in his usual chipper voice, that never fails to rub me up the wrong way.

The room mumbled in response, I decide to sit silently and listen to what Shue was talking about today. I can't help but watch Rachel whilst he talks, she never seems to fail in looking beautiful. I know most of the school mock her for her dress sense but I think her animal jumpers are really cute.

I know I have to focus my energy into something else, so quickly I raise my hand.

"Mr. Shue, can I have the floor please?" I asks, fighting a smirk, seeing the look of shock on his face.

"Oh.. um..Sure, Quinn go ahead" he stumbles, moving to sit down, smiling at me as I walk past him. I whisper the song to Brad, who just nods as normal. Before telling the band what to do.

"Hit it" I call, looking to Brad.

**I love the way she fills her clothes.  
>She looks just like them girls in vogue.<br>I love the way she plays it cool.  
>I think that she is beautiful.<strong>

I make sure not to change the lyrics, and look around the room to see the different expressions looking back at me. Hurt, from Finn. A smirk from both Puck and Santana, no surprise there than. A knowing smile from Kurt. Pure confusion on the written on the faces of Tina, Mike, Artie, Lauren, Mercedes, Sam and Mr. Shue. Brittany is just bopping her head alone, I'm not sure she has notices. Rachel however is wearing an unreadable expression.

**She's so lovely**  
><strong>She's so lovely<strong>  
><strong>She's so lovely<strong>  
><strong>She's so lovely<strong>

Santana has joined in now. Causing the rest to join in, only Finn and Rachel aren't singing.

**She's so lovely  
>She's so lovely<br>She's so lovely  
>She's so lovely<strong>

I sway over to Santana and Brittany taking a hand from each I pull them up to start dancing with me.

**She's Pretty, a fitty**  
><strong>She's got a boyfriend though and that's a pitty.<strong>  
><strong>She's flirty so flirty<strong>  
><strong>And that kind of girl that's really dirty.<strong>

**I don't know**  
><strong>I don't know<strong>  
><strong>I don't know<strong>  
><strong>How we'll make it through this.<strong>  
><strong>I don't know<strong>  
><strong>I don't know<strong>  
><strong>I don't know<strong>

**I love the way she bites her lip**  
><strong>I love the way she shakes them hips.<strong>  
><strong>I love the way she makes me drool.<strong>  
><strong>I think that she is beautiful.<strong>

I glance over to look at Rachel, she looks almost in disbelief like she is having an internal battle with herself.

**She's so lovely**  
><strong>She's so lovely<strong>  
><strong>She's so lovely<strong>  
><strong>She's so lovely<strong>

I feel slightly bad for Finn, but stringing him along was worse. I can tell by the look on his face, that I have a lot to answer for later.

**She's so lovely  
>She's so lovely<br>She's so lovely  
>She's so lovely<strong>

**A stunner, I want her**  
><strong>Was she this fit when she was 10 years younger?<strong>  
><strong>Come see me discreetly.<strong>  
><strong>She says she's got a trick or two to teach me.<strong>

**I don't know**  
><strong>I don't know<strong>  
><strong>I don't know<strong>  
><strong>How we'll make it through this.<strong>

**How we'll make it through this.**

**How we'll make it through this.**

I make sure I have eye contact with Rach as I sing the last part.

**She's so lovely  
>She's so lovely<br>She's so lovely  
>She's so lovely<strong>

Keeping eye contact with Rachel, I block out everything else. I can hear my heart beating so hard, I'm scared it might leap out of my chest.

"Wow, Quinn that was amazing." Mr. Shue claps as I sit back down, Finn shifts his chair away from mine slightly, I feel awful but I have to be me, I can't pretend to be someone I'm not.

I can sort of hear Mr. Shue in the background, talking about songs for Nationals. And it hits me, in a mere matter of weeks we will be in New York City. The bloody Big Apple. Looking around the room, I remember how much we've been through as a group in the last year and half. All the drama, all the relationships. Near ends, we've made it through it all, and we are better for it.

Looking back over at Rachel, I can't help but feel awful, glee club may have been through a lot in the last few years but she has been through so much worse her whole life. I can almost hear her calling my name in her angelic voice.

"Quinn?... Quinn?...Are you ok?" She calls... Wait... that isn't in my head, she is really saying that to me. Blinking a few times, I look up to see everyone else has left and it is just me and Rachel... Alone! SHIT.. I can't deal with this now!

"Um, yeah. Sorry... I didn't even realise we had been dismissed," I mumble, completely stumbling over my words, I can feel the heat radiating over my cheeks as I blush. She is looking down at me with nothing but concern written all over her face. I can't stop my eyes as they drift down to her lips, they look so soft. I just want to kiss them, and before I know what I'm doing, my lips are on hers. I slipping my eyes shut, trying to take everything in, the feeling, the taste of her lips. Every single cliché I can think of comes to mind, kissing her. It's better than anything I've ever felt before. Pulling away, I look deep into her eyes, searching for anything. But brown, emotionless eyes stare back at me.

* * *

><p>Song; Scouting for girls - She's so lovely<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer; I do NOT own anything!

Mild course language

All mistakes are my own.

* * *

><p><em>I can't stop my eyes as they drift down to her lips, they look so soft. I just want to kiss them, and before I know what I'm doing, my lips are on hers. I slipping my eyes shut, trying to take everything in, the feeling, the taste of her lips. Every single cliché I can think of comes to mind, kissing her. It's better than anything I've ever felt before. Pulling away, I look deep into her eyes, searching for anything. But brown, emotionless eyes stare back at me.<em>

* * *

><p>Shit! Shit! SHIT! Did I really just do that. Oh crap she is looking at me, what do I say?<p>

"I... Um... I'm really sorry, I don't know what came over me." I whisper, still staring into her eyes, she isn't giving anything away. "Listen.. I don't know what to say...I'm sorry, we can just forget that ever happened" I suggest before brushing past her and rushing out of the room, wiping away the tears that are now falling freely. I am silently thankful that the school is pretty much empty, as I burst into the girls bathroom. I hate crying in front of people, I was brought up to believe that crying is a sign of weakness. I sigh softly as I feel the cold water on my hands, and I splash my face.

* * *

><p>I've been sat in my car for the past five minutes trying to calm myself, even though mom has calmed down a lot since she kicked Russell out, our relationship is still strained at times. But I've made my decision.. I am telling my mom tonight.<p>

"Hey mom, I'm home." I call as I walk through the front door, part of me hoping she doesn't reply and I get a bit of time to prepare myself before telling her. My call is met with silence, so I drop my bag on the sofa and jog over to the fridge to grab a bottle of water. As I close the fridge door, I take a second to look around, knowing that tonight could be the last time I ever step foot in this kitchen again. I swipe my hand across my cheek, removing those damn tears again. I have to do something, sing something that will give me the confidence to tell my mother the truth tonight.

Running into my room, I rush over to my laptop, to find the perfect song to pour my emotional into... I stop abruptly... Wow, I sounded a lot like Rachel there, that's kind of creepy. Shaking that thought off, I scroll through my playlist reading each title carefully. Than I see the perfect song, I can't stop the smirk that takes over my lips. I look back just to check my bedroom door is shut before I begin to sing. Hitting play, I take one big deep breath before really singing my heart out, for the first time.

**Look at me  
>You may think you see<br>Who I really am  
>But you'll never know me<strong>

I move to stand in front of the mirror as I sing, I want to look myself in the eyes as I get ready to admit something so life changing but well overdue.

**Every day, is as if I play apart  
>Now I see<br>If I wear a mask  
>I can fool the world<br>But I cannot fool  
>My heart<strong>

My mask has been fading for a while, and honestly I am sick of wearing it, today I take it off forever.

**Who is that girl I see  
>Staring straight back at me?<br>When will my reflection show  
>Who I am inside? <strong>

Making eye contact with my reflection, I think back to all the things that made me the fake person I am today.

**I am now  
>In a world where I have to<br>Hide my heart  
>And what I believe in<strong>

I believe that, I should be able to be the real me, without backlash. Even though I know that may not happen, I have to try. I owe myself that much.

**But somehow  
>I will show the world<br>What's inside my heart  
>And be loved for who I am<strong>

**Who is that girl I see  
>Staring straight back at me?<br>Why is my reflection  
>Someone I don't know?<br>Must I pretend that i'm  
>Someone else for all time?<br>When will my reflection show  
>Who I am inside? <strong>

When can I openly be me? Will my mother accept me? Will my friends accept me? Right now, I don't even care because I accept me and that's what is important.

**There's a heart that must  
>Be free to fly<br>That burns with a need  
>To know the reason why<strong>

**Why must we all conceal  
>What we think<br>How we feel  
>Must there be a secret me<br>I'm forced to hide? **

I won't hide myself anymore because I just can't. I am not ashamed to admit who I am or who I love.

**I won't pretend that i'm  
>Someone else<br>For all time  
>When will my reflections show<br>Who I am inside?  
>When will my reflections show<br>Who I am inside?**

I close my eyes as I sing out the final note, I picture Rachel, remember what it was like to kiss her, imagine what it would be like for her to say she loves me too. Picturing her in front of me as I sing.

I open my eyes after a long moment, to see I am crying AGAIN. Three times in one day, wow being gay is emotional, I chuckle lightly at my own joke. Suddenly there is a loud bang from downstairs, I still can't stop the flinch that occurs when I hear a door banging, no matter where I am.

"Quinnie, dear I'm home." My mom's feminine voice calls up to me, I can feel my body relax at hearing her voice. I take a few deep breaths before going downstairs, if I going to do this, I am going to do it now, before I wimp out and bail. When I reach the living room, I can see my mom flicking through the channels on the telly.

"Mom?" I whisper, but she hears me, her head whips round and she looks at me full of concern. "Can I talk to you?" I ask with a bit more of confidence in my voice. I can feel her eyes studying my face for a minute before she nods. Slowly I make my way over to the sofa she is sat on, I carefully lower myself down, suddenly so worried about how she is going to react. "Mom... I have something important to tell you." I whisper, knowing it is now or never.

"Mom... I'm gay." I manage looking down waiting for her to shout or scream, and kick me out. But there is only silence, I hesitate before looking up...

* * *

><p>Yup more cliffhangers, they are fun :P<p>

Song; Reflection - Christina Aguilera


	4. Chapter 4

Diclaimer; I do NOT own anything! sadly, because let's face it, that would be beyond awesome.  
>Mistakes are all mine<p>

Mild course language.

* * *

><p>"<em>Mom... I'm gay." I manage looking down waiting for her to shout or scream, and kick me out. But there is only silence, I hesitate before looking up... <em>

* * *

><p>I hesitate before looking up at my mother. I have to look away and rub my eyes before looking back at her. She has just gone back to flicking through the channels on the telly.<p>

"Mom? Did you hear what I just said to you?" I slowly ask, looking for any signs of anger in her posture. She stops her movement, and turns to face me, with an unreadable expression.

"Yes, Quinnie I hear. You're finally admitting you are gay." She says smiling back at me. Suddenly I feel light head.

"What? What... Do you mean FINALLY!" I ask in a slightly demanding tone. I can feel anger boiling within me, although part of me wonders if I am just dreaming.

My mother sighs and turns to face me fully. "Quinn, honey, I'm your mother. I've known you were gay since you were about five. This isn't news to me, I'd be more shocked if you told me, you'd finally told Rachel Berry, you like her honestly." Mom stats like it's common knowledge I like Rachel. Am I that obvious? SHIT, am I that obvious, does everyone know?

"YOU KNEW! YOU KNOW ABOUT RACHEL!" I shout, I'm not really mad, shocked is a better word. How can she have know this whole time and not said anything to me.

"Quinnie, calm down. Yes I know, but honey I'm your mother. I know you better than anyone, better than you know yourself sometimes. I figured when you were ready to tell me you would." Mom whispers as she pulls me into a bone crushing hug. Of all the ways I'd imagined this moment going, this didn't even make the list.

* * *

><p>It's been a week, since I kissed Rachel, since I came out to my mom. In the past seven days, I've managed to break up with Finn.<br>_"What the Hell was that in glee yesterday Quinn?" Finn shouts at me, whilst stepping into my personal space. Slightly afraid I quickly take a step back. "Finn, calm down.." I try, but he harshly grabs my upper arm, pulling me towards him. "Don't tell me, to calm down, you slut! You sang a love song in glee and not to me! To a girl! A GIRL, QUINN" he shouts, gripping my arm harder. I pull my arm back, and shove him away from me, turning on HBIC mode, "Listen Hudson, you don't have any right to talk to me like that. I am gay, and you were just my beard. This fake relationship is over. And if you DARE come near me again, I will tell Santana and Puck what just went on here." I smirk at the look of pure fear in his eyes. I didn't want to be a bitch, but I have to protect myself. Shoving past him again, I leave the empty classroom we are in. _

And that went as well as I thought it would. I also managed to tell Santana and Brittany, with complete ease.  
><em>"Seriously Q, are you going to start talking anytime soon, because you are interrupting sexy time for me and Britt-Britt," Santana asked clearly bored. "Yeah, um sorry... I just wanted to tell the two of you that... um... that... I'm gay" I finally manage to stumble out. I look up to see both of them staring back at me."Is that it?" Santana asks, looking like it wasn't important at all. "What do you mean is that it?" I screech throwing my hands up in the air. "Q, seriously, me and B are both gay too, we knew you were. We were just waiting for you to figure it out too." Santana calmly explains, as I think about it, I know she is right. Why I was worried about telling them is shocking really. <em>

* * *

><p>But through the week the hardest part was trying to avoid Rachel. She had tried every day to talk to me about the kiss but I just couldn't face her, face the rejection just yet. But today is Friday and Glee is the only session left if I can just make it through this without having to talk to Rach, it will be ok. Walking into the room I can see Rachel already sat down, and looks like she is on a mission today. This cannot be good. I make sure to sit as far away as possible from her. Mr. Shue is late as per norm, but before any drama can occur he comes rushing in, mumbling excuses.<p>

"Mr. Shue can I have the floor please." Rachel beautiful voice calls. Receiving a nod, she moves to front making sure to catch my eye.

She's standing at the front of room, leaning against the piano, she whispers to Brad and the music starts, she looks right into my eyes as the first few cords play. I have no idea what the song is, but I am very nervous to hear it. What is she going to tell me through this song?

**They read you Cinderella  
>You hoped it would come true<br>That one day your Prince Charming  
>Would come rescue you. <strong>

I can see pure emotion in her eyes, but what emotion is it? I can't quite place it.

**You like romantic movies  
>You never will forget<br>The way you felt when Romeo kissed Juliet  
>All this time that you've been waiting<br>You don't have to wait no more **

I look down to floor, I've got a horrible feeling this is a rejection song, why did I have to go and kiss her!

**I can love you like that**  
><strong>I would make you my world<strong>  
><strong>Move Heaven and Earth if you were my girl<strong>

My head snaps up to quickly I feel like I've got whiplash, she is looking directly at me, I can see the lust in her eyes. I glace around the room slightly, and Finn looks like is having a mailman moment and wants to kill me, all at once.

**I will give you my heart  
>Be all that you need<br>Show you you're everything that's precious to me  
>If you give me a chance<br>I can love you like that **

Who is she trying to kid, will I give her a chance? Well considering I am madly in love with her, I might be able to give her a chance or fifty!

**I never make a promise I don't intend to keep**  
><strong>So when I say forever, forever's what I mean<strong>  
><strong>I'm no Casanova but I swear this much is true<strong>  
><strong>I'll be holdin' nothin' back when it comes to you<strong>  
><strong>You dream of love that's everlasting<strong>  
><strong>Well baby open up your eyes<strong>

She is stood in front of me now. She bends down in front on my with her hand on my cheek, God this is romantic I could cry.

**I can love you like that**  
><strong>I would make you my world<strong>  
><strong>Move Heaven and Earth if you were my girl<strong>

**I will give you my heart  
>Be all that you need<br>Show you you're everything that's precious to me  
>If you give me a chance<br>I can love you like that **

Out of nowhere all the other glee girls jump up and start singing with her. Rachel takes my hand and pulls my to the front of room, and now they are dancing round me, and I'm blushing – this seems to happen a lot around Rachel.

**You want tenderness-I got tenderness**  
><strong>And I see through to the heart of you<strong>  
><strong>If you want a girl who understands<strong>  
><strong>You don't have to look very far<strong>

I pull Rachel into a hug as the others keep singing, I send an apologetic look over to Finn, trying to tell him how sorry I am. He just scoffs and looks away.

**I can love you**  
><strong>I can<strong>  
><strong>I can love you like that<strong>  
><strong>I would make you my world<strong>  
><strong>Move Heaven and Earth if you were my girl<strong>

**I will give you my heart  
>Be all that you need<br>Show you you're everything that's precious to me **

Everyone else stops singing and seem to disappear as I make eye contact with Rachel as she sings the last part to me.

**I can love you like that  
>I would make you my world<br>Move Heaven and Earth if you were my girl**

**I will give you my heart  
>Be all that you need<br>Show you you're everything that's precious to me **

**I can love you like that  
>I would make you my world<br>Move Heaven and Earth if you were my girl**

As the chords die out, I lean forward and connect our lips.  
>BEEP, BEEP. What the hell is that beeping noise? BEE, BEEP, BEEEEEEP. It's getting louder. And suddenly I am sat bolt up in my room, with the alarm clock going off, telling me it is Friday morning, and school is starting soon.<p>

Suddenly it hits me, she never sang to me, I'd dreamt it.

* * *

><p>Song:- I Can love you like that by John Michael Mongamory.(My personal favourite)<p>

Yeah, i know. You all hate me now. But i will update real soon, and by the end of the story you will all love me :)

Reviews? xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer; I do NOT own anything  
><strong>

**Mild course language  
>sexual reference<strong>

**All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

><p><em>As the chords die out, I lean forward and connect our lips. BEEP, BEEP. What the hell is that beeping noise? BEE, BEEP, BEEEEEEP. It's getting louder. And suddenly I am sat bolt up in my room, with the alarm clock going off. <em>

_Suddenly it hits me, it was all a dream!_

* * *

><p>I slam my locker shut, still highly frustrated at my dream. As I turn to leave for class, I see Finn talking to Rachel. Wow, so this is what heartbreak feels like. He lifts his head, making eye contact with me, he smirks. Bloody dick. Before I really react, Britt comes bouncing towards me, with Santana reluctantly being dragged along too.<p>

"Hey, Q! How are you today?" Britt asks almost jumping on the spot, she is very cute when she is like this.

"Hi, B. Not great, but better now you are here," I whisper as I pull her into a hug. As I meet Santana's eye, she raises her eyebrow silently asking permission. I glance over the Rach and Finn again, before giving the faintest nod. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see her smirk widely. I grip B's hand, to keep her with me.

"Hey! Finnocence, who isn't so innocent." Santana calls as she makes her way over to the pair. "I was wondering, if you wanted to go back to that motel with me, you know sex is always better the second time around anyway." She continues, causing Finn's eyes to dramatically widen, and Rachel to storm off in tears. Wasting no time, I run after her, following her to girls bathroom. I bust through the door to see her in a heap on the floor. Fighting back my own tears, I slowly walk over to her, crouching down in front of her I sweep my hand around her cheek, removing her tears. She snaps her head looking directly into my eyes, she seems to be searching for something. After a few seconds, she launches herself into my arms, the force causes me to fall back on my ass, but I don't care. I wrap my arms tight around her. Whispering soft words of reassurance into her ear.

The warning bell sounds, showing that class is starting in 5 minutes, reluctantly I pull back from Rachel's embrace, and pull her to her feet. She looks so broken, I just wish I could fix it all.

"Quinn," She whispers. Oh god, even her voice is broken! "I'd really like to talk to you, but class is starting soon, so can we talk after glee today?" she sound more confident now as she looks up at me with hopeful eyes, how can I deny them? Not trusting my voice, I simply nod.

* * *

><p>I've been sat in English for 5 minutes and it feels like forever! I am so nervous about talking to Rachel after glee. Why did I agree to that? I mean it's completely crazy. She clearly likes Finn and I stand no hope with her at all. Suddenly my phone vibrates, causing me to jump ever so slightly. I carefully slip my hand in pocket and pull my phone out. '<em><strong>1 New Message; Satan<strong>_' it reads.

_**Frm Satan;  
>U gonna tell me y I just did tht?<strong>_

I can't help but roll my eyes are her slang text.

_**To Satan;  
>I didn't want to see him hurt Rach again.<strong>_

_Even I'm not convinced by that excuse. There is no way she will fall for that._

_**Frm Satan;  
>Bull! U're totally gay for Berry.<strong>_

Damn, why does she know me so well!

_**To Satan;  
>And what if I am!<strong>_

I don't doubt, she will mock me forever now.

_**Frm Satan;  
>nothing, just admit it.<strong>_

_**To Satan;  
>Find. I am gay for Berry happy! <strong>_

_**Frm Satan;  
>Very.<br>**_

Women! But at least that has got me through most of class. Now just the rest of the day to go.

* * *

><p>When I walk into glee, everyone is already there and Rachel is stood at the front. She looks around the room as the first few notes play out, she has enlisted the help of Puck and Sam on guitar. Her gaze lingers on Finn a little longer then everyone else. I bow my head as I get ready to hear Rach, sing a love song to him.<p>

**Well you done, done me and you bet I felt it  
>I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted<br>I fell right through the cracks  
>Now I'm trying to get back<br>Before the cool done run out  
>I'll be giving it my bestest<br>And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention  
>I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some<strong>

I shake my head slightly before looking up at her. She may not be singing this to me, but I can't deny how amazing her voice is. How it captivates you, it makes me feel like there is nothing to worry about anymore.

**I won't hesitate no more, no more**  
><strong>It cannot wait, I'm yours<strong>

As Rach sings, she points directly at me, causing a few gasps of surprise and a 'Whoop' or two, that I'm sure came from Puck and Santana.

**Well open up your mind and see like me**  
><strong>Open up your plans and damn you're free<strong>  
><strong>Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love<strong>  
><strong>Listen to the music of the moment baby sing with me<strong>  
><strong>I love peace for melody<strong>  
><strong>And It's our God-forsaken right to be loved love loved love loved<strong>

She makes her way over to me, smiling. I stand to meet her, taking her hands in mine and kissing them both.

**So I won't hesitate no more, no more**  
><strong>It cannot wait I'm sure<strong>  
><strong>There's no need to complicate<strong>  
><strong>Our time is short<strong>  
><strong>This is our fate, I'm yours<strong>

The rest of the club start harmonising in the background, as Rachel pulls me close to her and we start to dance.

**I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror**  
><strong>And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer<strong>  
><strong>But my breath fogged up the glass<strong>  
><strong>And so I drew a new face and laughed<strong>  
><strong>I guess what I'm be saying is there ain't no better reason<strong>  
><strong>To rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons<strong>  
><strong>It's what we aim to do<strong>  
><strong>Our name is our virtue<strong>

I giggle as I spin Rachel round, as she sings completely from the heart. As she faces me again, she looks directly into my eyes as she sings. I can almost feel the love radiating over her, in giant waves. Rushing towards me, taking over me.

**But I won't hesitate no more, no more**  
><strong>It cannot wait I'm sure<strong>

**Well open up your mind and see like me  
>Open up your plans and damn you're free<br>Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours  
>Please don't, please don't, please don't<br>There's no need to complicate  
>Cause our time is short<br>This oh this, this is out fate, I'm yours!**

She is holding the note so long, I'm slightly worried she is going to pass out. As she finally finishes, she places her hand on my cheek and pulls me into a hug.

"Quinn, if you'd stuck around the other day, or spoken to me at all this week, you'd know that I like you, and I want to be with you" Rachel whispers softly, never breaking eye contact. Before I can come out of my shocked state, her lips of mine, and I kiss her with all the passion I have, hoping that it shows just how much I love her.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Finn screams, I detach my lips from Rachel's and whip round in time to see he charging towards us. I make sure I am stood in front of Rach, to protect her.

"Finn. Calm down!" I call, as calm as I can, as I open my mouth again, I feel a pain sting my left cheek, and then the very cold of the floor tiles. I can hear Rachel screaming my name in the distance, as I close my eyes.

* * *

><p>Song; I'm yours by Jason Mraz<p>

Reviews? xx


	6. Chapter 6

This Chapter is dedicated to everyone I love in my life. xx

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer; I do NOT own anything!<br>****Mild course language.**

**IF YOU ARE A FINN LOVER I WOULDN'T READ.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Finn. Calm down!" I call, as calm as I can, as I open my mouth again, I feel a pain sting my left cheek, and then the very cold of the floor tiles. I can hear Rachel call my name in the distance, as I close my eyes.<em>

* * *

><p>"Quinn... Quinn... Quinn!" Wow that angelic voice is so soothing. "Quinn, baby, wake up. Please wake up. " She is calling me, and as I slowly open my eyes, I am met with a brown mess of hair.<p>

"Hmm.. Rach" I whisper, and I quickly find myself engulfed in a tight hug. I can't help but smile, hugging back. Rachel pulls back and kisses my forehead, before taking my hands and pulling me to my feet. I blink a few times, before I look around the room to see Mike holding back Puck, Sam holding back Finn and Brittany holding back Santana. And Mr. Shue, nowhere to be seen.

"What happened?" I ask looking down at Rachel, who looks up me with unshed tears in her eyes.

"I'll tell you what happened, that knob head, slapped you, and I am going to kill him!" Santana screams, without thinking I bring my hand up to me cheek.

"Ow, son of a bitch," I mumble, feeling sharp pains piercing the side of my face. I feel Rachel take my other hand softly, and the pain seems to disappear. "Ok. Puck, Santana please calm down, it's not the first time he was been violent to me. Is it Finny?" I ask turning to face him, smirking at the look fear on his face.

"What! What happened before now?" Rachel rushes in a panicked voice. She looks like she really will cry now.

"The day after I sang to you in glee. Finn cornered me in an empty class room, and I do believe if I hadn't threatened him, he would of hit me then too." I explain, squeezing Rach's hand to prove it's ok, But she quickly pulls her hand, and before I question her move. She is making her way over to Finn, and with some force kicks him in his manhood before slapping him round the face. I could only stand in shock, glancing round, I can see similar expressions on everyone faces. I turn my eyes back to Rach, who is stood with a smirk on her face. I grab her hand and pull her into a kiss.

Just then Mr. Shue and Principle Figgins come rushing in.  
>"YOU!" Mr. Shue shouts pointing towards Finn, "GET OUT OF MY CLASSROOM. AND DO NOT COME BACK TO GLEE AGAIN. EVER!" He continues going bright red with rage.<p>

Sam quickly pushes Finn to the exit and principle Figgins. After he leaves the room, everyone seems to look towards me. I bow my head slightly. I bring my hand up to my face, wiping away my tears. I am quickly engulfed in not one but 12 hugs as I break down in the arms of my entire glee club, my family.

After I stop crying I pull back from the group hug. And Mr. Shue dismisses the group

"Rach, would you like to come to mine?" I ask shyly, and she giggles at my shyness, before she nods.

"Well make yourself at home. Would you like a drink or anything?" I ask, as I pull Rach in the room behind me.

* * *

><p>"No thank you honey. I just want to sit and talk with you," she replies taking a seat on the sofa, and patting the space next to her. I quickly take a seat next to her, and take her hand in mine. "Are you okay. I mean really okay after today. You can be honest with me." She whispers pulling me closer, feeling so safe and loved I can't stop the tears that start to fall. "Shh baby. It's okay. Everything is okay. I'm here." She coos in my ear.<p>

"Sing to me?" I whisper through my tears.

She takes a deep breath before starting to softly sing in my ear.

**I must be crazy now  
>Maybe I dream too much<br>But when I think of you  
>I long to feel your touch<strong>

Her voice is softer than I've ever heard it before. She sounds so amazing, as per norm.

**To whisper in your ear**  
><strong>Words that are old as time<strong>  
><strong>Words only you would hear<strong>  
><strong>If only you were mine<strong>

I giggle softly as her breath tickles my neck.

**I wish I could go back to the very first day I saw you**  
><strong>Should've made my move when you looked in my eyes<strong>  
><strong>'Cause by now I know that you'd feel the way that I do<strong>  
><strong>And I'd whisper these words as you'd lie here by my side<strong>

She hugs me tighter, as to assure me that she is there for me, or maybe she just reassuring herself that this is real.

**I love you, please say  
>You love me too, these three words<br>They could change our lives forever  
>And I promise you that we will always be together<br>Till the end of time**

I freeze at the lyrics. Did she mean that? Or is it just lyrics?

**So today, I finally find the courage deep inside  
>Just to walk right up to your door<br>But my body can't move when I finally get to it  
>Just like a thousand times before<strong>

**Then without a word he handed me this letter**  
><strong>Read I hope this finds the way into your heart, it said<strong>

**I love you, please say**  
><strong>You love me too, these three words<strong>  
><strong>They could change our lives forever<strong>  
><strong>And I promise you that we will always be together<strong>  
><strong>Till the end of time<strong>

I kiss her cheek lightly as she continues to sing.

**Well maybe I, I need a little love yeah**  
><strong>And maybe I, I need a little care<strong>  
><strong>And maybe I, maybe you, maybe you, maybe you<strong>  
><strong>Oh you need somebody just to hold you<strong>  
><strong>If you do, just reach out and I'll be there<strong>

**I love you, please say**  
><strong>You love me too<strong>  
><strong>Please say you love me too<strong>  
><strong>Till the end of time<strong>  
><strong>These three words<strong>  
><strong>They could change our lives forever<strong>  
><strong>And I promise you that we will always be together<strong>

**Oh, I love you**  
><strong>Please say you love me too<strong>  
><strong>Please, please<strong>  
><strong>Say you love me too<strong>  
><strong>Till the end of time<strong>  
><strong>My baby<strong>  
><strong>Together, together, forever<strong>  
><strong>Till the end of time<strong>  
><strong>I love you<strong>  
><strong>I will be your light<strong>  
><strong>Shining bright<strong>  
><strong>Shining through your eyes<strong>  
><strong>My baby<strong>

As she stops, I lean back just enough to see her face. "Did you mean it?" I whisper, but even that sounds like a shout in the silence. "Do you love me?" I clarify seeing the confusion on her face.

* * *

><p>Song; I love you by Celine dion.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer; I DO NOT own anything – although that would be super cool.  
>Disclaimer; Mild course language.<br>For the purpose of my story, Quinn was never pregnant.**

* * *

><p><em>As she stops, I lean back just enough to see her face. "Did you mean it?" I whisper, but even that sounds like a shout in the silence. "Do you love me?" I clarify seeing the confusion on her face.<em>

* * *

><p>The question hung in the air, like a bad smell. I sat staring straight at Rachel, and she sat staring forward. At a loss at how to react, I do the first thing that comes to mind.<p>

**my first time i cried  
>you were incredible, took my breath away<br>i remember first time your eyes met mine  
>i saw a lot of me in you<br>that day i vowed to do my best  
>to try and teach you right when you're wrong<br>but you gotta live out your lessons  
>time makes it all right<br>watch you grow, you think you know  
>but i know better cos i been there, seen that, did it<br>how you think you got it**

I start to sing softly, hoping that even though the song isn't meant for this context, it will work anyway, and show how I feel about her.

**my gift for life is seeing the smile on your face**  
><strong>that's when all of my troubles melt away<strong>  
><strong>holding you in my arms makes the world feel like a better place<strong>  
><strong>you say i love you, well i say that i love you too<strong>  
><strong>i love you, i love you, you too i do<strong>

I look into her eyes as I tell her, I love her too.

**my second time around**  
><strong>man this is crazy incredible<strong>  
><strong>to feel something like this again is so remarkable<strong>  
><strong>big bright eyes, little lips, with daddy's attitude<strong>  
><strong>so i know the biggest job ahead of me<strong>  
><strong>is doing my best<strong>  
><strong>to try and teach you right when you're wrong<strong>  
><strong>but you gotta live out your lessons<strong>  
><strong>time makes it all right<strong>  
><strong>watch you grow, you think you know<strong>  
><strong>i know better cos i been there, seen that, did it<strong>  
><strong>how you think you got it<strong>

She giggles at the lyrics and I can't help but smile brightly at her.

**my gift for life is seeing the smile on your face**  
><strong>that's when all of my troubles melt away<strong>  
><strong>holding you in my arms makes the world feel like a better place<strong>  
><strong>you say i love you, well i say that i love you too<strong>

I pause enough to kiss her cheek lightly. Before jumping up off the sofa and start dancing around, a little crazy but it was fun and Rachel was smiling.

**life ain't a perfect story write it while you live it**  
><strong>know that joy's gonna kill it<strong>  
><strong>and no matter what you're still together<strong>  
><strong>ha listen you're gonna fight but work it out<strong>

I wiggle my finger, callling her to me.

**my gift for life is seeing the smile on your face  
>that's when all of my troubles melt away<br>holding you in my arms makes the world feel like a better place  
>you know i love you<br>my gift for life is seeing the smile on your face  
>that's when all of my troubles melt away<br>holding you in my arms makes the world feel like a better place  
>you say i love you, and i say that i love you too<br>i love you, i love you, love you too  
>love you more, love you too<strong>

As I finish, I pull her into a kiss. "I love you" I mumble against her lips.

"I love you, too." She whispers back.

* * *

><p>"Quinnie. I'm home, honey." My mother's voice suddenly calls from the front door.<p>

"We're in the living room mom." I call back, pulling Rachel closer to me, "Don't worry, mom knows everything," I whisper to Rach, as I feel her tense a little in my arms my words seem to calm her.

"Oh, are Santana and Britt..." my mom trails off as she walks in seeing Rach sat on the sofa. "oh Rachel , darling. How are you today?" Mom asks quickly recovering. "Has Quinnie, finally pulled her head out of ass and told you how she feels?" Mom continues, not even letting Rach answer.

"MOTHER!" I screech, whilst Rach just laughs. "What if I hadn't told her?" I ask quickly, causing mom to just shake her head.

"Well then I would of been helping you along a little," she muses, smirking. "Any-who, Rach will you be joining us for dinner tonight?" Mom asks, smiling now. Rach looks over at me, before nodding.

GLEEGLEEGLEE

We are stood at Rachel's front door, trying to say goodnight. "Well dinner went well. You and mom got on well, which is a good sign." I whisper, getting lost in her eyes. She doesn't even answer me, hell I'm not sure she even heard me, she just pulls me down and kisses me hard. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her body flush against me, she moans softly. This brings me back to reality and I pull away, "as much as I'd love to keep doing this, your dads are inside and might not take kindly to it," I say through pants. Quickly I peck lips again, "I'll pick you up tomorrow, baby. I love you." I whisper.

* * *

><p>I find myself once again stood at Rachel's door. This time, I am nervous as fucking hell. Taking a deep breath, I knock at the door, three times.<p>

"I'LL GET IT DADDY!" I hear, Rach calling from inside and within seconds the door is opening, and she is standing in front of me with a 1000 Watt smile on her face. "Hey baby," She coos in my ear and she give me a tight hug, kissing my cheek as she pulls back.

"You look beautiful today, darling," I admit, taking her by the hand and walking her to the car. Opening her door, I allow her to climb in, before jogging round to the driver's side. The drive is uneventful, filled with a mix of comfortable silence and Rachel singing along to the radio. As we pull into the parking lot, I remove my seat belt and look over at Rach smiling.

"Listen Quinn, If you want to keep us a secret, I am fine with that. I understand that your reputation may be important to you, and you don't want to lose it because you are dating the biggest loser in school..." I cut her ramble off with my lips.

"First, you aren't a loser. Second, I don't care what people think. I love you, and that is all I care about" I assure her, with confidence in my voice. I jump out of the car before she can argue, I rush round to her side of the car and open her door for her. As we get ever closer to the school, she looks more likely to make a run for it, so I grab her hand tight as we walk through the door. There are a few whispers and snide comments, but for the most part people leave us alone. Something I am thankful for.

GLEEGLEEGLEE

The day is finally finished and we are sat in glee. Rach and I are sat together at the back, and everyone is discussing Nationals. I raise my hand softly "Mr. Shue?" I call. "I have an idea. I would like to sing." I reveal, everyone falls silent.

"What did you have in mind Quinn?" He asks softly, smiling slightly, he has been beyond nice since everything happened with Finn.

I roll my eyes, "I want to do a duet... with Rachel. I already have the perfect song picked..." My words are cut off by Puck.

"I'm sure your idea is amazing Quinn. But before then the rest of the glee club have something for you, Faberry" Puck says smirking, taking mine and Rachel's hand and pulling us to the front where two seats are sitting, he gently pushes us towards them.

Everyone, including Mr. Shue, join him in front of us and the band starts to play.

**Sometimes in our lives, we all have pain, we all have sorrow.  
>But if we are wise, we know that there's always tomorrow.<br>Lean on me, when you're not strong and I'll be your friend.  
>I'll help you carry on, for it won't be long 'til I'm gonna need somebody to lean on.<strong>

Puck and Santana take the leads, with the others singing and dancing around behind them

**Please swallow your pride, if i have things you need to borrow.**  
><strong>For no one can fill those needs that you won't let show.<strong>

**You just call on me brother when you need a hand.**  
><strong>We all need somebody to lean on.<strong>  
><strong>I just might have a problem that you'll understand.<strong>  
><strong>We all need somebody to lean on.<strong>

I take Rachel's hand and lean against her gently, causing her to giggle.

**Lean on me when you're not strong, and I'll be your friend.**  
><strong>I'll help you carry on, for it won't be long 'til I'm gonna' need somebody to lean on.<strong>

Brittany takes our hands and pull us up, so we can dance too.

**You just call on me brother if you need a friend.**  
><strong>We all need somebody to lean on.<strong>  
><strong>I just might have a problem that you'll understand.<strong>  
><strong>We all need somebody to lean on.<strong>

**If there is a load you have to bear that you can't carry.**  
><strong>I'm right up the road, I'll share your load if you just call me.<strong>  
><strong>call me<strong>  
><strong>call me<strong>  
><strong>Call me ( if you need a friend)<strong>  
><strong>Call me<strong>  
><strong>call me<strong>  
><strong>call me<strong>  
><strong>call me<strong>  
><strong>it won't be long till I am gonna need somebody to lean on lean on lean on lean on<strong>  
><strong>lean, lean on me<strong>  
><strong>I am gonna need somebody lean on<strong>  
><strong>I am gonna need somebody to lean on lean on<strong>

The song ends with us all laughing and hugging. But we are interrupted by a cough, we all turn to see...

* * *

><p>Songs; I love you too by Usher. and Lean on me by Glee cast.<p>

Reviews please 3


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER; I do NOT own anything! **

**Mild course language**

**Mistakes are completely mine. - No beta at all  
>If there are too many mistakes, tell me - by the review - and I'll fix it... love you all <strong>

* * *

><p>(<strong>Rachel<strong>, _Quinn_, _**Both**_)

* * *

><p><em>The song ends with us all laughing and hugging. But we are interrupted by a cough, we all turn to see...<em>

* * *

><p>We all turn and look at each other and shrug, before looking at Mr. Shue.<p>

"Can we help you?" Mr Shue asks looking at the suited woman stood in the doorway.

"I hope so. I am Detective Aimee McKay, I am looking for.." She trails off, looking down at her notepad, "Miss Quinn Fabray and Miss Rachel Berry." She confirms looking back up at us. Rachel and I look at each other, before stepping forward.

"That is us," Rachel say, taking hold of my hand, and look straight at the Detective. "What is this is reference to?" bringing out her diva side, making the Detective's hard expression slip a little.

"I think it would be better if we talked about this in private ladies." The Detective says looking at you. Before either of us can reply Mr. Shue steps in front of us, in a fatherly stance.

"I'm sorry Detective but these girls are minors and I am not going to let you talk to them without an adult present, so anything you have to say, you can say in front of me." He demands taking on a rare protective mode. Causing the Detective to look slightly scared.

"Okay that's fine. I am here to discuss some charges that a Mr Hudson is bring against Miss Berry." The detective states looking at Rachel. Out of nowhere, Santana is in front of us all, almost squaring up with the Detective.

"Oh hell no! That little punk is doing what! He slaps Quinn – knocking her out. And when Berry, here tries to defend Quinn, he presses charges. That just ain't happening!" Santana shouts. I place my hand on her arm and pull her back slightly. Smirking when I see the scared look in the Detective's eyes.

"I.. um.. I don't think we will be able to bring charges against Miss Berry anymore, if it was an act of self-defence.." She stutter backing away slightly.

"Well if you boss has a problem he can come back. Because there are 12 witnesses of Mr Hudson's assault on Miss Fabray.

GLEEGLEEGLEE

"Girls, I'm home." We hear mom call as she comes in the door from work. Rachel and I are sat on the sofa cuddling. "Hi girls, how was your day?" She asks, walking into the living room.

"Sucky!" I answer, looking up at her. "A detective came in an tried to charge Rachy, with the assault of Finn! Even though he knocked me out first!" I recall for mom, she is going redder and redder. She places her bag and keys of the chair before walking away. I look over at Rach, who looks just as confused as me. We both jump up to follow mom. "Mom" I call, heading towards the kitchen, but there is no answer. As we reach the hall, we spot mom standing at the side table on the phone. I look at Rachel and shake my head, "This cannot be good," I mouth towards her, I take her hand and pull her away from where mom is stood. A few minutes later we can hear mom's angry voice ringing through the house.

We sit waiting for about 20 minutes before we hear mom 'say' goodbye and hang up. I look over at Rach and she nods, so giving her a peck on the cheek I jump up and make my way to the hallway. "Mom? Are you okay?" I whisper softly, not wanting set her off again. She turns round slowly to look at me, she looks a lot calmer now.

"I am fine honey, I was just so frustrated. And I let them not" she says finishing with a giggle. Before pulling me into a hug.

* * *

><p>I watch Rachel, standing in the middle of the stage, looking out over the audience, as I look at her I think back over the last few weeks, remember all the good times. I am sat in the audience, with my microphone ready. People are seriously going to think I've lost it when I start singing from my seat. But, my plan has the element of surprise. That I think will win us nationals.<p>

**You Are The Love Of My Life  
>I knew it right from the <strong>**start****  
>The moment I looked at you<br>You found a place in my heart**

She sounds so amazing, I almost miss my cue, but make it just in time.

_You Are The Love Of My Life  
>You give me reason to live<br>You taught me how to be strong  
>With you is where I belong<em>

I have to fight a giggle at the looks I receive as I start to sing, but as I stand and back my way up the stage. People realise we are wearing matching outfits and that I am part of the club.

_**No one's ever touched me  
>Quite the way you touched me<br>**__**People search**__** a life time  
>To find <strong>__**what we**__** have**_

As we sing together, I playfully touch her arm to the lyrics. Making her smile bigger than normal._**  
><strong>_  
><em>You Are The Love Of My Life<br>One thing that's good in this life_  
><em>I'll spend the rest of my days<br>Just loving you_

As I sing my part, I point straight at her. In turn she points back at me, smirking.  
><strong><br>You Are The Love Of My Life  
>The heart and soul<strong>

_**of my life  
>Once I was lost and alone<br>With you at last I am home**_

She takes my hand, and we turn to look at the audience as we continue.

**You Are The Love Of My Life  
>You give me reason to live<br>You give me so much of you  
>And leave me room to <strong>**be free**

_No one's ever touched me  
>Quite the way you touched me<br>People search a life time  
><em>_**To find what we have**_

_**You Are The Love Of My Life  
>One thing that's good in this life<br>And in a world full of change  
>One thing I'm sure of<strong>_

I think back over out last few weeks together, I already love her so much.

**You Are The Love Of My Life  
>The one thing that makes sense in this world<br>I'll spend the rest of my days  
>Just loving you...<strong>

_You Are The Love Of My Life  
>And I thank GOD I'm alive<br>To spend my lifetime with you  
><em>_**You Are The Love Of My Life**_

As the songs finishes, we are looking straight at each other, I can't help but pull Rachel into a passionate kiss. All I can think is, how much I want to spend forever with this woman. Marry her, have a family with her. Kiss her when she gets her big break on Broadway and be there to make it better when she is turned down by morons.

GLEEGLEEGLEE

We are all stood on the stage and I am scared as hell, I'm worried my 'lesbian outburst' may hurt our chance.

"And the Nationals champions of 2011 is..." Oh god how I do hate those dramatic pauses.

"OHIO'S NEW DIRECTIONS!"

* * *

><p><strong>Song; You are the love of my life by george benson and roberta flack.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer; I do NOT own anything!  
>Disclaimer; Mild Course language.<strong>

**Mistakes are all mine.  
><strong>

Penultimate chapter guys :(

* * *

><p><strong>ONE YEAR LATER.<strong>

* * *

><p>It's been a whole year since I started dating Rachel, and we are still going strong. We've been through a lot in the past year. In the time, Rachel has got in Juilliard, I have got a job in New York as a photographer. Santana got her head out of her arse and came out to everyone and she and Brittany are off to Boston together, Kurt and Blaine are still together and are off away together. Puck and Lauren are still together and are actually engaged now. Tina and Mike are spending their summers with family. But through everything we have all come through it all stronger and happier then before. Now we are stood waiting for graduation to begin, Rachel is stood next to me so I grab her making her smile and kiss my cheek.<p>

"And now to sing one final song, two time national champions – The New Directions class of 2012" We all smile at each other before stepping out onto the stage for one final time.

_**Together, together, together everyone  
>Together, together, come on lets have some fun<br>Together, were there for each other every time  
>Together, together come on let's do this right<strong>_

We all sing and dance on the stage, and as normal now, the rest of school joins in. One of the biggest changes of the past year is the status of the New Direction's members.

_Here and now it's time for celebration  
>I finally figured it out<em> _**(yeah yeah)**_  
><em>That all our dreams have no limitations<br>That's what it's all about_ _**(yeah yeah)**_

Puck has taken over the male lead, since Mr. Shue kicked Finn out._**  
><strong>_  
><strong>Everyone is special in their own way<br>We make each other strong (**_**we make each other strong)**_**  
>Were not the same<br>Were different in a good way  
>Together's where we belong<strong>

Brittany sounds so amazing, Rach has really relaxed when it comes to getting the lead.

_**We're all in this together  
>Once we know<br>That we are  
>We're all stars<br>And we see that  
>We're all in this together<br>And it shows  
>When we stand<br>Hand in hand  
>Make our dreams come true<strong>_

_**Together, together, together everyone**_  
><em><strong>Together, together, come on lets have some fun<strong>_  
><em><strong>Together, were there for each other every time<strong>_  
><em><strong>Together, together come on let's do this right<strong>_

_We're all here  
>and speaking out with one voice<br>we're going to rock the house __**(YEAH YEAH!)**__  
>the party's on now everybody make some noise<br>come on scream and shout_

**We've arrived because we stuck together  
>Champions one and all.<strong>

_**Together, together, together everyone  
>Together, together, come on lets have some fun<br>Together, were there for each other every time  
>Together, together come on let's do this right<br>**_

By the time we get to end of the song, we are almost in tears. Despite going on to bigger and brighter things, we will still miss this. We have planned to stay in touch with each other, but it will never be the same again. And that thought breaks my heart.

* * *

><p>I am at Rachel's, she is at dance class, but I need to talk to her dads. We are currently sat at the kitchen table, they are sat together, opposite me. I am nervous as hell. "Mr and Mr Berry, I know you both know about mine and Rachel's relationship. And I want you to know, I love your daughter more than anything in this world and I want to spend forever with her. So I am here to ask both of you, for your permission to ask Rachel to marry me," I say barely above a whisper. I look up and they are just sat looking at me with massive grins on their faces.<p>

"Well Leroy, it looks like you owe me $20." Hiram says laughing, looking at his husband. "Quinn, we would be an honour if you married our daughter. You make her very happy, anyone could see that. Now down to important things... Do you have a ring?" He asks with squeak.

I blush slightly looking down, slipping my hand in my pocket, "well the thing is, I really hoped you'd say yes, so I have a ring and a plan all sorted out." I reply, placing the box on the table.

GLEEGLEEGLEE

I've taken Rachel to the park we had our first date, I've set a blanket down on the floor, with candles all around me and vegan food prepared. I take her hand and help her down, before kneeling on the blanket and looking deep into Rachel's eyes as I start to sing.

**You know our love was meant to be  
>The kind of love that lasts forever<br>And I need you here with me  
>From tonight until the end of time<br>You should know, everywhere I go  
>You're always on my mind, in my heart<br>In my soul**

I wipe away the tears that are building in my eyes.

**You're the meaning in my life**  
><strong>You're the inspiration<strong>  
><strong>You bring feeling to my life<strong>  
><strong>You're the inspiration<strong>  
><strong>Wanna have you near me<strong>  
><strong>I wanna have you hear me sayin'<strong>  
><strong>No one needs you more that I need you<strong>

She smiles at me, taking my hands and kissing them softly, I smirk lightly at her. She looks so amazing.

**And I know, yes I know that it's plain to see  
>We're so in love when we're together<br>And I know that I need you here with me  
>From tonight until the end of time<br>You should know, everywhere I go  
>Always on my mind, in my heart in my soul<strong>

**You're the meaning in my life  
>You're the inspiration<br>You bring feeling to my life  
>You're the inspiration<br>Wanna have you near me  
>I wanna have you hear me sayin'<strong>

I can't but start to worry as the song begins to draw to an end. What is she says no?

**No one needs you more that I need you  
>And I know, yes I know that it's plain to see<br>We're so in love when we're together  
>And I know that I need you here with me<br>From tonight until the end of time  
>You should know, everywhere I go<br>Always on my mind, in my heart in my soul**

As I finish I kiss her softly smiling against her lips. As I pull back and see her eyes are still closed, I take the chance to pull out the engagement ring, she gasps slightly as her eyes open.

"Baby, I love you, so much. We have been through a lot in the past year, and I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Marry me?" I ask, she sits looking at me with a blank expression.

* * *

><p>Songs; We're all in this together by High school musical.<br>You're the inspiration by Chicago.

**Reviews please.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer; I do NOT own anything.  
>All My own mistakes. <strong>

**LAST CHAPTER :( - BUT IF YOU KEEP AN EYE ON MY PROFILE, THERE WILL BE MORE STORIES :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Fiyero!<br>Eleka Nahmen, Nahmen  
>Ah tum ah tum Eleka Nahmen<br>Eleka Nahmen, Nahmen  
>Ah tum ah tum eleka Nahmen<strong>

**Let his flesh not be torn**  
><strong>let his blood leave no stain<strong>  
><strong>though they beat him<strong>  
><strong>let him feel no pain<strong>  
><strong>let his bones never break<strong>  
><strong>and however they try<strong>  
><strong>to destroy him<strong>  
><strong>let him never die<strong>  
><strong>let him never die<strong>

**Eleka Nahmen, Nahmen**  
><strong>Ah tum ah tum Eleka Nahmen<strong>  
><strong>Eleka Nahmen, Nahmen<strong>  
><strong>Ah tum ah tum eleka...eleka...uhhh<strong>

**what good is this chanting**  
><strong>I don't even know what I'm reading<strong>  
><strong>I don't even know what trick I ought to try<strong>  
><strong>Fiyero, where are you<strong>  
><strong>already dead or bleeding<strong>  
><strong>one more disaster I can add to my generous supply<strong>

**No good deed goes unpunished**  
><strong>no act of charity goes un-resented<strong>  
><strong>no good deed goes unpunished<strong>  
><strong>that's my new creed<strong>  
><strong>my road of good intentions<strong>  
><strong>lead where such roads always lead<strong>  
><strong>no good deed<strong>  
><strong>goes unpunished<strong>

**Nessa**  
><strong>Doctor Dillamond<strong>  
><strong>Fiyero<strong>  
><strong>Fiyero<strong>

**One question haunts and hurts**  
><strong>too much too much to mention<strong>  
><strong>was I really seeking good<strong>  
><strong>or just seeking attention<strong>  
><strong>is that all good deeds are<strong>  
><strong>when looked at with an ice-cold eye<strong>  
><strong>if that's all good deeds are<strong>  
><strong>maybe that's the reason why<strong>

**No good deed goes unpunished**  
><strong>all helpful urges should be circumvented<strong>  
><strong>no good deed goes unpunished<strong>  
><strong>sure I meant well<strong>  
><strong>well look at what well meant did<strong>  
><strong>all right enough so be it<strong>  
><strong>so be it then<strong>  
><strong>let all OZ be agreed<strong>  
><strong>i'm wicked through and through<strong>  
><strong>since i cannot succeed Fiyero saving you<strong>  
><strong>I promise no good deed<strong>  
><strong>will I attempt to do<strong>  
><strong>again<strong>  
><strong>ever again<strong>  
><strong>no good deed<strong>  
><strong>will I do<strong>  
><strong>again!<strong>

Rachel sounds amazing, it never fails to make me giggle seeing her in green make up, playing her dream role on Broadway.

"She is beautiful isn't she?" The man sat next to me says, clearly I was staring again. I turn to look at him and smirk.

"She is. Hi, I'm Quinn Berry, Wife of Rachel Berry," I reply, smirking as he looks he is going to have one of Finn's old mailman moments. Not wanting to waste more time on him, I get up from my seat and make my way back stage, saying Hi to crew members as I pass them. I'm never stopped, everyone knows I am the wife of the most well known Broadway star of modern times.

GLEEGLEEGLEE

I'm laying on the sofa in Rachel's dressing room, waiting for her to come off stage. "Hey superstar," I say spotting her in the mirror, as she watches me.

"Hey wifey. Have you heard from Lauren?" She asks me, always the worrier.

"Yes baby, she says Elizabeth is fine. So stop worrying the baby is fine. Now come over here and kiss me!" I demand smirking at her. I grab her hand and pull her down to me, smashing our lips together.

We walk into our big beautiful home, that is white on the outside, with a lovely green lawn out front and roses. Inside it is painted, yellow, pink and purples. In the living room, sits our babysitter, on our brown leather sofa, watching cartoons – causing Rach and I giggle. "Lauren, honey." I call from the doorway, "We are home, you can leave." I smile, slipping her some cash as she passes me.

"Elizabeth is sleeping still, she hasn't woken up at all," Lauren informs us, as she leaves. Rachel immediately kisses my cheek, before jogging up the stairs – no doubt to go check our daughter. I quickly follow her, to make sure she doesn't wake our sleeping baby. I find her stood inside the pink room, stood over white crib, that has gold stars on it – what else. Smiling down at our beautiful girl. I take Rachel's hand as we look down at our baby girl. She is so beautiful. She looks just like Rachel. I carried her, and gave birth but we used Rachel's egg.

_**I see the moon, the moon sees me  
>shining through the leaves of the old oak tree<br>Oh, let the light that shines on me  
>shine on the one I love.<strong>_

Elizabeth smiles in her sleep almost as if she knows we are there. I giggle at Rach as she does the actions, as she sings. 

**_Over the mountain, over the sea,_**  
><strong><em>back where my heart is longing to be<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh, let the light that shines on me<em>**  
><strong><em>shine on the one I love.<em>**

I look up at my wife and smile, she looks so beautiful singing, no matter what she is singing. 

_**I hear the lark, the lark hears me**_  
><em><strong>singing from the leaves of the old oak tree<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh, let the lark that sings to me<strong>_  
><em><strong>sing to the one I love,<strong>_

_**Over the mountains, over the sea**_  
><em><strong>back where my heart is longing to be<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh, let the lark that sings to me<strong>_  
><em><strong>sing to the one I love.<strong>_

Elizabeth is well and truly asleep now. So I take Rachel's hand and drag her towards the bedroom, smirking.

* * *

><p><strong>Songs; No Good Deed by Idina Menzel<br>****I see the moon lullaby.**


	11. Chapter 11

**SHOUT OUTS!**

* * *

><p>Well we have come to end of my first ever Fanfic, and there are a some people I want to thank.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Special thank yous;<span>_**

_**Jessica Harsant. - for reading through my work before I post it... and Giving lots of support.**_

_**AND**_

_**My Niece - Who helped me pick songs :) **_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>People who reviewed;<span>_**

**_Jessablessa_**

**_LadyL.L_**

**_mambogoddess_**

**_faberrydragon_**

**_Cassicio_**

**_lostsunset_**

**_truc_**

**_WolfAlpha13_**

**_pumpkin513_**

**_ltrasco_**

**_xOrax_**

**_Fapika_**

**_JusticeUpholding_**

**_StillINNOCENT_**

**_McKay_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>People who added this story to their 'favorite story';<span>_**

**_**_addexlover_**_**

_**aelishe**_

**_AlicexGirls_**

**_bandie3565_**

**_BookAddict898_**

**_BrokenDreams08_**

**_Drummergrl10_**

**_faberryachelefan16_**

**_hiltyaddict_**

**_inlovewithMileyCyrus_**

**_Jessablessa_**

**_Jessrdow_**

**_lostsunset_**

**_mambogoddess_**

**_sarahfaberry_**

**_scratchx_**

**_stillINNOCENT_**

**_ukgleek_**

**_WolfAlpha13_**

**_xOrax_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>People who added this to 'story alert'; <span>_**

**_ad0b0_**

**_Aegis-Laetic_**

_**agys12**_

_**Akirachi**_

_**al22**_

_**anonythemouse**_

_**babyblue2213**_

_**bandie3565**_

_**BabyTigerVampire**_

_**bluestarrr**_

_**broadwaychick07**_

_**carllah**_

_**cassicio**_

_**chlarkphantom**_

_**Darkinout**_

_**d11gullas**_

_**hmb808**_

_**jenanez**_

_**jessablessa**_

_**jessrdow**_

_**jyhad**_

_**keavy18**_

_**klmck1990**_

_**itrasco**_

_**luckylove12**_

_**mambogoddess**_

_**maybarros**_

_**on the cleverness of you**_

_**photographer02**_

_**pumpkin513**_

_**randrum**_

_**Rollgirl176**_

_**skout**_

_**snugbr534**_

_**StillINNOCENT**_

_**T.B. Cummings**_

_**thewatchfuleye08**_

_**xOrax**_

_**xxLastShadowxx**_

_**21sy4**_

* * *

><p><strong>Without all of you guys, this story would not be what it is. So thank you very much.<strong>


End file.
